concurrence
by The-Satanic-evilQueen
Summary: Imaginons que Mark Sloan n'ai pas vu Addison et Alex coucher ensemble. Imaginons aussi qu'il n'ai pas mentit en disant qu'il avait coucher avec une infirmière pour couvrir la femme qu'il aime. Et imaginons que les 60 jours de sevrage soient terminer. Ce passe après le 3x21 en oubliant la suite On prend aussi en compte que elle ne s'est mariée que 5-6 ans, elle a environ 32-33 ans


Addison Forbes-Montgomery passa une main sur son visage en soufflant sur la tasse de café brûlante qu'elle avait dans les mains. Les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent et elle s'y engouffra, ne voyant pas l'homme appuyé sur le mur du fond. Elle bailla et posa son sac à ses pieds.

-Aujourd'hui cela fais 60 jours.  
-Mark! Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs.

Le docteur « glamour » comme il était surnommé, fis un pas pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Celle si, après avoir repris une respiration normale suite à sa petite frayeur matinale, se tourna en souriant vers Mark, lui posant sa tasse de café dans les mains.

-Tu n'en veux plus? Demanda t-il surpris.  
-Tu viens de me réveiller d'un manière assez brutale, fit-elle, mais efficace.  
\- 60 jours, murmura t-il à son oreille.  
\- 60 jours, approuva Addison. Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir?  
-Si aucune opération, 22 heures.  
-On se rejoint chez Joe's quand on a fini.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent de la cage métallique. Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires et revinrent devant le tableau de chirurgie, ou le docteur Miranda Bailey envoyait ses internes aux quatre coins de l'aile de chirurgie. Addison et Mark prirent les dossiers qui leurs étaient attribués.

-Yang, à la mine, commença la femme surnommée le « tirant », O'Malley avec Burke, Stevens, avec Sheperd, Grey avec moi et Karev avec Montgomery.

Alex se figea à l'entente du nom de son résident pour la journée. Le docteur Bailey eut un sourire ironique.

-Et bien Karev, tu en fais une de ses têtes! On se bouge aller!

Il se tourna alors lentement vers la rouquine avant de lui pendre les dossiers de ses mains.

-Je vais faire les visites, annonça t-il, je vous retrouve quand j'ai fini.

Il disparut le plus vite que possible, devant le regard étonné de tous les chirurgiens aux alentours. Addison haussa les épaules et sourit à Mark, avant de partir dans la direction opposé de son interne, en lisant le dossier qu'elle avait réussi à garder.

-On a loupé quoi? Demanda Christina.  
-Il était pas amoureux d'elle? continua Izzie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis, devant le regard noir de leur résidente, elles partirent en courant à leurs postes de la journée.

_

-Docteur Karev? Hurla Addison.

L'interne se rapprocha d'elle, posa ses dossiers et baissa les yeux. Encore une fois, il se retrouvais au centre de l'attention et il n'aimait pas ça. Elle lui fit relever les yeux et il se perdit dans les siens, d'un bleu étonnant et enivrant.

-Vous et moi devrions avoir une petite conversation.

Il sursauta et fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Elle lui pris le poignet et l'attira dans une salle vide.

-Sur notre vie sexuelle, elle continua en lui murmurant a l'oreille, que nous avons en commun. Et vous ne devez pas me regarder comme ça, Alex, dit-elle en appuyant sur son prénom, parce qu'ils vont croire que vous aller me sauter dessus.

Il était à présent vingt deux heures trente quand Mark poussa la porte de chez Joe's. Il s'assit à côté de son médecin préférée et demanda un whiskys. Au bout de quelques verres et une discussion plutôt intime plus tard, Addison avoua.

-J'ai envie de sexe. Pur et dur.  
-Avec moi? Parce que pendant L'année qu'on a passé ensemble, toi et moi, on peut dire que je suis le dieu du sexe.  
-Ego sur dimensionné Mark ?souris t-elle.  
-Avec toi tu n'as pas idée.

-Allons autre pars, lui dit-elle en se levant et lui prenant la main.

Au plus vite qu'ils purent faire, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel à la jeune femme, celle ci entrain de se faire embrasser, coller à la porte. Le corps du chirurgien plastique l'empêchait de bouger et cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. La bouche du jeune homme descendit sur une zone particulièrement sensible de son cou et commença à l'embrasser, puis quand il en eu assez, il mordit sa peau jusqu'à laisser une trace, puis passa sa langue dessu pour apaiser la douleur.

-Un suçon, Mark, sérieusement? Fit-elle Addison en soupirant. J'ai plus 14 ans. Tu veux que j'explique ça comment aux internes demain? Que le très sexy Mark Sloan m'a pris sur ma porte de chambre et que, comme ça, d'un coup, il eut envie de me faire un suçon?  
-Pourquoi pas? Elle est pas si nul cette histoire, tu leur rajouteras que ce fut une nuit torride, que tu n'as presque pas dormis, et que tu as réveiller tes voisins sous tes cris.

Il sourit avant d'embrasser sa jolie rousse. Il passa son doigt sur la morsure qu'il venait de lui faire, et, contre le grès d'Addison, cela l'excita encore plus. Elle se mordis la lèvre et Mark retira sa chemise et souris face à la couleur du soutient gorge de la jeune femme.

-La même couleur que la première fois.. très jolie petite attention.

Il posa ses lèvres entre ses deux seins et elle soupira. Putain qu'est ce que ça pouvait être un con mais qu'est ce qu'il baise bien... Il déposa un baiser sur la soie du soutient gorge et Addison passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Mark et déposa un baiser sur le côté droit de son cou. Elle sentit son soutient gorge tombé à côté d'elle et elle se retrouva à moitié nue devant lui. La pointe de ses seins ne demandaient qu'à être touchées et Mark l'avait compris. Elle avait assouvit à moitié son désir quand il posa une main sur chacun de ses seins mais elle se sentit bientôt excitée... mais à un autre endroit si bien qu'elle serra fermement les cuisses pour essayer de essayer de se calmer. Mais ça a eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle souhaitait et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mark tordait, jouait, avec ses pointes brunies et durcies quand, sans le vouloir, et en voulant qu'elle arrête de se tortiller, il poussa un genou entre ses jambes. Addison les resserra et gémis une nouvelle fois. Pendant qu'elle essayait de retirer une bonne fois pour toute le tee-shirt à son amant, celui lui enleva son jean. Il posa une main sur son sexe gonflé. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était trempée sans enlever son dernier vêtement.

-Alors, je vous fais de l'effet docteur Montgomery? Murmura t-il à son oreille.  
-Mark.. gémis t-elle. Ferme la et continue.

Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou pendant qu'il enlevais le dernier vêtement qui faisait comme une barrière entre lui et Addison. Il reposa sa main, il sentait la chaleur se dégager et il passa un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes, gonflées. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'elle étouffe un gémissement, ce sentant de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Il posa son pouce sur son bourgeon de plaisir et Addison ferma les yeux, sa respiration s'accélèrant encore plus. Il comment ça a faire des cercles concentriques sur son clitoris et rentra doucement deux doigts en elle.

-Maaark...  
-Oui Addie?  
-Harder..  
-Evidemment princesse.

Il tourna ses doigts et elle retint un cris quand il trouva un point sensible. Il commença alors des va et viens, en appuyant de plus en plus sur cette sensibilité qui l'amenait à l'org


End file.
